Sarah Platt
Sarah Louise Platt (née Tilsley, previously Grimshaw) is the daughter of Gail and Brian Tilsley and sister of Nick and half sister of David. Sarah was born in 1987. Her birth reunited Gail and Brian after their divorce but it was Gail and Martin Platt who raised her as Brian died when Sarah was two after being stabbed by a group of thugs. At thirteen, Sarah had a baby daughter, Bethany, and raised her with her family's support (Neil Fearns, Beth's father, stayed away). After leaving school Sarah got a job at Roy's Rolls and moved in with Todd Grimshaw. Todd rushed Sarah into getting engaged and having a baby but before the birth he confessed to an affair with Karl Foster and that he was gay. Sarah gave birth prematurely but baby Billy lived for only three days. Sarah's next love was Jason Grimshaw. They got married on the second attempt (Jason did a runner from the church on their first wedding day) but after two months they split up as when Sarah got a good job in Milan and moved there with Bethany, Jason stayed in Weatherfield. Their divorce was finalised in 2010. Sarah returned in March 2015 in order to collect Bethany, who had left Milan without her permission. Sacked by Stephen Reid after losing focus on her work priorities, she remained in the street and began work at the Rovers Return Inn as a barmaid. Biography 2000: Sarah-Louise's teenage pregnancy In her early teenage years Sarah became a fussy eater because she believed she was fat. Gail became exasperated and made Sarah eat her meal in front of her, saying that they would do it that way every morning until she changed her behaviour. After hearing her being sick in the bathroom, Gail took her to the doctors. There, she was examined by Dr Wilson who told the shocked mother and daughter that Sarah was five months pregnant, meaning it was also too late for an abortion. This news also meant that Martin's plans to leave Gail for nurse Rebecca Hopkins were ruined as he realised he now had to stay and support his family. Sarah didn't want to tell anyone who the baby's father was. When Sarah told best friend Candice Stowe of her pregnancy, Candice worked out for herself that schoolboy Neil Fearns was the father. Some months later, Gail and Martin were shocked when they saw Neil in the schoolyard of Weatherfield Comprehensive as they both thought it was someone older who had taken advantage of Sarah. Gail and Martin kept Sarah's pregnancy quiet until they decide what to do. Gail, desperate to give Sarah her childhood back, came up with the idea of taking Sarah to Canada and stay with her half-brother Stephen Reid. Her plan was that once Sarah had the baby, they would return and pass the baby off as Gail and Martin's. However, news of Sarah's pregnancy had already gone around the school and closer to home, believing Gail to be pregnant, the residents found out when Gail's mother Audrey Roberts accidentally told them who the real expectant mother was. Sarah was disappointed when she couldn't perform in the school production of Grease, but was instead given the job of stage manager. Hayley Cropper helped cheer up Sarah and offered to help her with the costumes. In June 2000, Sarah gave birth to a daughter. Out of her depth and alone in the hospital, she found it hard when the baby cried and she was not able to settle her. Neighbour Alison Webster, who just lost her own baby, agreed to look after Sarah's. When no one was looking, Alison ran off with Sarah's baby. Kevin Webster made Alison see sense and give Sarah's baby back before she killed herself, unable to cope with the tragedy of her infant loss. Sarah originally called the baby Britney, but Audrey wasn't keen on the name. As a compromise, Sarah settled for Bethany as a first name with Britney for the middle name. 2002: Sarah's relationship with Aidan Critchley Sarah started to become rebellious in 2002 when she got involved with bad boy Aidan Critchley. Sarah bunked off school, lied to her parents and dumped her daughter on whomever would look after her. Whilst new stepfather Richard Hillman and Gail were away, Sarah and Candice had a row over who was seeing Ade. He asked both Sarah and Candice to meet him at 11.00 pm and he turned up in Ken Barlow's stolen car. Sarah backed out and the next day, she saw Candice and Ade kissing. Candice made Sarah jealous and she made out that she and Ade slept together. Sarah went joyriding with Aidan in Ken's car. Sarah became panicked when Aidan started going faster and she pleaded with him to slow down and take her home. However, the car clipped the kerb and the car turned onto its roof. Aidan escaped from the car and fled after being unable to tell if Sarah was dead or alive. Police officer Emma Watts told the Hillmans what had happened and that Sarah was critically ill and in a coma in hospital. They rushed there to be told that Sarah had to undergo emergency surgery to prevent a blood clot and that brain damage couldn't be ruled out. Teenage neighbour Todd Grimshaw, who fancied Sarah himself, visited her in hospital and was there when her eyes opened. As she recovered, she realised that Todd missed his open day at Oxford University for her. Sarah soon started remembering what happened in the crash and dumped Aidan when she realised that he had left her in the wreckage. 2003: Neil Fearn's death and Bethany is kidnapped In September 2003, Sarah discovered that Neil Fearns had died in a car crash himself. Sarah took Bethany to Neil's funeral, where she made friends with Neil's mother, Brenda. Brenda became close to her granddaughter but due to her mental state caused by the loss of her son, she kidnapped Bethany, not believing that Sarah was looking after her properly. Brenda thought the only thing she could do was join Neil in heaven, so she decided to throw herself and Bethany off the tower of St. Saviour's Church. Emily Bishop managed to talk Brenda down and Bethany was reunited with Sarah. 2003-2004: Sarah's relationship with Todd Grimshaw Shortly after Sarah left school, she moved in with Todd and got a job at Roy's Rolls. Todd loved Bethany, but wanted Sarah and him to have a child of their own. Gail wasn't pleased to learn that Sarah was pregnant again at the age of 16. Sarah was left devastated when she discovered that Todd was gay and he'd been having an affair with Karl Foster. Sarah and Todd's son, Billy, was born prematurely and only lived for three days. Sarah didn't want Todd at Billy's funeral, but grief-stricken he showed up and told Sarah he wasn't there for Billy when he was alive and needed to be there now. Sarah let him scatter some earth over the casket and say a few words, but she broke down watching him. 2015: Return After Bethany came back to Weatherfield alone at the age of 14, Sarah was forced to leave Milan in order to bring her back. Sarah found that Bethany left Milan because she was unhappy there, and that she thought her mother was more interested in work rather than her. Before Sarah and Bethany had chance to return to Italy, Bethany successfully attempted to mess this up, and after losing focus on her work, Sarah was sacked. They are now staying at No.8. Background information Sarah was born three weeks prematurely. Father Brian initially rejected Sarah because of Gail's affair with his cousin Ian Latimer. However, a blood test proved that Sarah was the daughter of Brian, although it still took time for him to bond with her. Brian was murdered by a group of thugs shortly after Sarah's second birthday. Gail's second husband Martin adopted Sarah and Nick and raised them as his own. See also *Full list of appearances External links *Sarah Grimshaw at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2007 marriages Category:Platt family Category:Grimshaw family Category:Tilsley family Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:1987 births Category:Hairdressers Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Articles needing completion Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Corner shop staff Category:1987 debuts Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Current characters Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Residents of 8 Victoria Court